Transformers?
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: I don't know what happened, but when I woke up I was in some sort of giant prison.  Then there was this giant gray robot who called me a pet of the 'Autobots' and that they are 'Decepticons'. Why does this seem so familiar?
1. Battle Gone Wrong

"Boy, amnesia seems to be a recurring theme for a lot of the stuff I see," I frowned.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate that some stuff would have amnesia elements in them.

I just find them _very _annoying.

Anyways, President's Day weekend has already started and my plans were to hang out at the Ark for the entire week.

But the first thing that starts the three day weekend with the Autobots is a frickin' Decepticon attack!

A while ago I was reading some Transformers fanfiction, I noticed that there were some stories where characters get amnesia and it hurts their sparkmates. And there were other things where the bad guys manipulate. That's when the thought struck me.

There were self insert stories about Transfans actually finding out that Transformers was real, so what would happen if they got amnesia and don't remember their passion?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a streak of purple plasma shoot just above me. I took my Cybertronian gun that Wheeljack made just for me and began firing.

Honestly, if you saw me you probably wouldn't take me seriously because I was wearing my penguin hat that I recently bought. Whatever, that's not what bothers me.

What bothers me is that the first day of the three-day break is that I had to be fighting in a Decepticon battle!

Unfortunately, as I was too busy paying attention on firing the Decepticons I wasn't aware of my surroundings, until...

"Sandra, watch out!" Bumblebee shouted.

By the time I heard Bumblebee shout the warning, an explosion was made right in front of me. The vibration threw me off and I hit my head hard on some rocks as I fell.

I felt myself slowly losing consciousness when I saw two familiar mechs towering above me.

"Well, well! Looks like we got the Autobot's human again!" sneered Rumble.

Geez, I hate it when I'm their most favorite person to mess around with.

The two cassecticons were the last things I saw before my world went black.

Third POV

Rumble and Frenzy looked down at their prisoner to see that she was unconscious. Smiling evilly to themselves, Frenzy picked Sandra's body up and flew back to Soundwave, unaware that something metal had fallen out of her pocket.

When the cassecticons approached Soundwave, he grabbed the human and spoke to Megatron in Cybertronian. Smiling, Megatron turned to the battling Decepticons.

"Decepticons! Retreat! We finally got what we came for!" he shouted.

Optimus saw what was going on and his optics narrowed when he saw the still form of Sandra in Soundwave's servos.

"Let her go, Soundwave!" Optimus commanded.

Soundwave merely stood his ground, while Megatron simply laughed.

"Why should we let her go? She is very precious to you Autobots after all. If you want her back, you'll have to come and get her!" Megatron then took off to the skies, the other Decepticons following him.

The Autobots could do nothing now that their human friend has been capture.

"What are we gonna do, Prime? We can't leave 'er with those 'Cons," said Ironhide.

"The only thing we can do now is think of a plan to get her back safe and alive," said Optimus.

"Optimus! I just explored the area where Sandra was captured and found that she dropped this!" said Bumblebee, handing Optimus an Autobot badge.

The badge was given to Sandra as a declaration that she is an Autobots, and it appears that she always brought it with her wherever she goes.

_I just hope she will be alright,_ thought Optimus.

At the Decepticon base

Megatron smirked at how they were able to capture the human from the Autobots.

True, she may have known a lot about their war and such. But she could also be used as a key to finally defeat the Autobots and bring victory to the Decepticons.

"She isn't even awake, yet! How are we even going to get what we want from her?" growled Starscream.

"Patience, once she's awake we'll get what we want," said Megatron.

Coincidentally, the girl finall regained consciousness and looked around her prisoner.

"Hello again, human. Are you feeling comfortable right now?" Megatron taunted.

The girl looked at him.

But Megatron noticed that something wasn't right, normally when they kidnapped the girl she would give them a look of defiance and rebelliousness. Only this time she gave him a look of confusion.

"What is the matter with you, Autobot's pet? Why do you look at us as if you don't know who the Decepticons are?" Megatron demanded with a frown.

What she said made it clear to Megatron and the other Decepticons.

"Who are you and what's an Autobot and Decepticon?"


	2. No Memory

AN: To clarify, this story is takes place somewhere in my future story _Life with the Autobots _(I need time to think of the first chapter, so please be patient!). Also, it means that right now I'm a sophomore in high school. I would have make this story take place in the upcoming spring break, but this plot bunny kept nagging me and also because President's Day happened recently, soooo you get the idea. Please R&R!

* * *

><p>When I awoke I realized that something seems strange.<p>

I found myself in some sort of giant cage, only I don't know how I even got into the cage.

Moreover, I hardly remember anything at all.

Looking outside of the prison, I saw a bunch of giant robots talking to one another in this weird language. Alien maybe?

I could tell right away that they aren't really nice either.

Seeing that I have no way out, I simply just sat there and put my hands in my zip hoodie pockets. But I felt something cool and hard in my pockets and when I pulled them I saw that one was an iPod touch and a gun that I'm sure is not one from Earth.

I know, it's strange that these two things are like one of the few things I remember.

Me shuffling in my pockets must've caught my jailers' attentions because one looked through my prison with its red eyes and an evil smile.

"Hello again, human. Are you feeling comfortable right now?" he (at least what I think its gender is, if it has one) asked, more like taunted.

I just stared at him. Does he know me? If he does, he might able to tell me who I am.

The robot frowned at me when I didn't answer.

"What is the matter with you, Autobot's pet? Why do look at us as if you don't know who the Decepticons are?" he demanded.

Okay, I really got to know who I am and how he knows me.

"Who are you and what's an Autobot and Decepticon?" I asked.

The robots looked shocked when they heard me question.

"You..don't remember anything?" the red robot with wings asked.

"Well...I only remember that my name is Sandra, this device I'm holding is my iTouch and that this gun I'm holding is not meant for humans," I said, holding up the two devices.

The grey robot immediately snatched the gun away from me.

"You have to be careful, little one! You might hurt yourself if you're not careful!" he scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" I said.

The grey robot sighed and opened the cage. Then he used his giant hands and gently scooped me out of it. His eyes were beginning to soften as he lifted me up to his level.

"Forgive me, my child. I did not recognize you underneath the hat you were wearing."

I touched my head and found that I was indeed wearing a hat. I took it off, revealing my barely shoulder-length hair.

"So, you must know who I am."

"Of course I do, who do you think it was that took you in when your...parents ceased functioning?" He asked.

"So you're like my adopted father?"

"In a way. My name is Megatron, I am also the leader of the Decepticons. Our enemies are the Autobots," he explained.

"Is that so?" I said. I immediately went on my knees and bowed down to him.

"How shall I be of importance, Dad?"

Megatron chuckled, "My dear child you do not have to be so formal to me, you are my sparkling after all."

"Sparkling?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right! You just lost your memories so you don't know our language. No matter, we will just have to help you remember by going over our history."

"Okay, but before we do can I ask you some questions?"

"I don't see why not."

"First off, why did I wake up inside a prison?"

"Because you were capture by those Autoscums. We didn't have time to free you out of the prison and to battle the Autobots so we had to grab the cage." said a blue-winged robot that looked just like the red one.

"Oh, so that's means I can't use the gun to defend myself, anymore?" I pouted.

"Now don't be like that, Sandra. Of course you can use it, once you're propery trained of course." said Dad.

"Well, okay."

"I'll introduce you to the other Decepticons, but for now we have to take you to the med bay. Your head is bleeding."

I simply nodded and Dad began walking out of the room to take me to the med bay.

Boy, I just hope I remembered everything soon.


	3. Spy Work

I want to thank **MoreThanMeetsTheEye231 **for suggesting that I should be used as a spy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sis! Over here!" shouted Rumble.<p>

I ran up to Rumble and Frenzy as quietly as I can so I don't catch any Autobot's attention.

"Is it really a great idea for Dad to send me on spy duty already? I mean, I still don't remember everything..."

"Relax, li'l sis. The boss knows what he's doing so I'm sure you'll do just fine," assured Frenzy.

"Well, if you say so."

Okay, to clear up on what we're talking about Dad wanted to spy on the Autobots to see if there is any information needed to defeat the Autobots. To my surprise, he wanted me to go with the Cassecticons.

"Because you excel at stealth and I trust you with all my being with this task, sweetspark," he told me.

So that was basically it. He trusted me with this and it only added to my nervousness.

It was pretty challenging, given that the Autobots had surveillance systems and security installed in the base. So it was crucial that we are to be careful that we don't trigger them.

Since the Autobots are very likely to detect me with the systems, I was instead sent to crawl inside the ventilator shafts.

It was so hard, given that I have absolutely no idea as to where the vents would lead me to. Good thing that Rumble and Frenzy were there to guide me to where information is most likely to be found.

Many painstaking dead-ends and turns later I finally found the place where the Casettes told me to go to.

The room where the supercomputer called Teletraan-1 can be found.

While in the shafts, I was able to signal Lazorbeak to enter the room while looking out to make sure that no Autobot entered the room.

There, along with Lazorbeak I waited. I didn't even know what the heck the Autobots were talking about, so I just used my iTouch to silently entertain myself until my com-link went off.

"Sandra? It's time to leave the area, everything is already set."

"Alright."

This time, Rumble directed me out of the base with no difficulties as I am aware of where the shafts lead me.

However, as soon as I landed back on the ground, I heard shots coming from the inside.

_Crap, they must have spotted Lazorbeak._

Wasting no time, I immediately started running into the forest where Rumble and Frenzy were waiting for me.

I kept running and running, and by the time I reached them I was entirely out of breath.

"Autobots...found...spying...Lazorbeak...shooting...escape...hurry..."

"The Autobots found Lazorbeak? Scrap! We gotta get you out of here!"

Frenzy then picked me up bridal style and both her and Rumble took off to the skies, Lazorbeak following not long after.

"Did you get the information?" I asked.

Lazorbeak nodded.

"You don't think...the Autobots saw me, did they?"

"Nah, don't worry about it! I told you the Boss knew what he was talking about!" said Rumble.

I simply smiled.

By the time we entered the Decepticon base, Soundwave and Dad was there to greet us.

"I trust that the mission went well?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Lazorbeak went back inside Soundwave, who played the information out. Nodding his head in approval, Dad looked at me and smiled.

"I was right after all, you truly are a good spy," he complimented, while rubbing my head with his digit.

I didn't say anything, but I just let him pet my head since it was really comforting.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, no real action for this chapter :( and I know that you guys want the Autobots to find out soon, but how I should I have make the discovery? Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. The Autobots Know Me?

AN: Since I'm going to the Monterey Bay Aquarium with my family tomorrow, the updates will come later in the day if I update my other stories.

* * *

><p>I was really nervous.<p>

Today was the day that Dad decided that I could join them in their mission..as long as I don't get myself killed.

But it was so exciting at the same time! It meant that I could beat those no good Autobots and bring victory to Decepticons!

The only thing I find strange is that 'Autobots' doesn't sound like they're evil...more like nice.

Who cares what the name sounds like? They're evil and that's that!

I was brought out of my muse when Dad called my name.

"Now remember Sandra, do the best you can and bring down as many Autobots as you can and try to stay hidden. Primus knows what they would do to you if they capture you again."

I nodded my head.

Soon, we reached our destination. It was at some sort of factory, but details aren't worth my time to give. Since I couldn't really do much to help I pretty much hide from plain sight, just like I was instructed to do so.

To keep myself from being bored out of my mind, I took out my iTouch and played some music. Since there isn't any Wi-Fi for me to go online, I played video games and watched the videos that I downloaded into my iTouch.

Such tedious things, I know. But there is nothing I could do about it.

Then, I saw a bunch of vehicles driving up in the distance. When they got close enough, they shapeshifted and changed into robots just like the Decepticons, but instead of the purple insignia they had a red one.

So they must be the Autobots!

Before I knew it, the whole entire area was nothing more but a constant display with yellow and purple.

I kind of have the feeling that I should probably charge in and help the Decepticons win the fight, yet I still know that I should stay hidden in the duration of the battle.

Seeing that there was no way I should show myself to the Autobots I looked around and went to hide behind the trees. I took out the blaster that Dad gave me and began shooting at the Autobots while making it look like the shot came from the Decepticons.

I have to admit, I had pretty good marksmanship.

The battle dragged on for who knows how long and it was starting to become tedious to watch and randomly shoot an Autobot at the same time.

"Sandra?"

My heart nearly stopped when I heard someone call my name. By instinct I turned around.

It was a yellow mech with an Autobot symbol on his chest. Slag, I've just been spotted by an Autobot.

"Are you alright? The Decepticons didn't hurt you did they?" he asked, taking a step forward. I took a step back, which shocked him.

"Sandra? Why do you look scared of me?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"How do I know what?"

"Don't joke with me! How do you know my name?" I asked, this time a lot louder.

"How do I-Sandra, we've known you for almost 2 years already of course we know what your name is!" the yellow mech exclaimed. About 2 years? That's news to me.

"Since when did I ever meet you guys?" I asked, pretty confused at the moment now.

Before he could answer, Ravage appeared out of nowhere and pounce on the yellow mech. Rumble came up next to me and grabbed me by the arm.

"C'mon! We have to take you to Megatron!" he shouted.

"Um, okay."

We kept running and running until we reached Dad. Dad then bent down lowered his hand for me to climb on.

"Now sweetspark, do you know any of the Autobots?" he asked me, while holding me out in front for all the Autobots to see.

It's strange, for some reason they _do _seem familiar. That I _have _met them before. Nevertheless, I still don't remember.

"Dad, I don't know what's going on. I don't know them yet they know mine. Why's that?" I asked.

The Autobots gasped in shock.

"What the slag have you Decepticreeps done to her? Give our friend back!" shouted a small red mech, who was the same size as the yellow mech.

"Why I have done nothing, you Autobots were the ones who took her from me. I merely got her back. Isn't that right, Sandra?" Dad asked me.

I simply nodded.

"Now you're going to start feeding lies to her? I never thought you Decepticons would stoop so low!" said a green and gold minibot. Heh, minibot. That sounds like a great nickname for the short ones.

Even if I wanted to yell at the Autobots for saying insults to the Decepticons I said nothing.

Dad simply smirked and passed me to Soundwave, who commaded Laserbeak to take me back to base.

As Laserbeak help me by the shoulders and took off towards the skies, I turned back to look at the distraught and worried faces of the Autobots. Initially confused with such emotions displayed, I eventually shrugged it off and continued to look on towards where Laserbeak was taking me.

Normal POV

The Autobots could do nothing but watch as their friend was taking away from them.

Before Megatron took off to the skies, he turned around to gloat at them.

"You will meet your human again, Autobots. But the next time you meet her, she will never remember you the way she did before."

By the time Megatron took, the Autobots were left to ponder on what they should do.

"It's so confusing! How could Sandra not remember any of us?" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"There has to be a reason! Sandra would never willingly join the Decepticons!" said Sunstreaker.

Now that everyone noticed, Sandra had bandages on her head. Could it be related?

"It may be that when Sandra was thrown off the ground by the Decepticon attack in our previous battle, she hit her head on the rocks and is now suffering from amnesia," said Ratchet.

"Well, we have to get 'er back. We promised her creators that nothin' bad will happen to 'er," said Jazz.

Everybot agreed and the Autobots transformed rolled back to base, with one thought remaining in their processors.

_We'll get you back, Sandra. Please hang on, and remember us too._


	5. BlackStar Rising

Megatron was quite frustrated by the time all the Decepticons arrived back to base.

This was not good, not good at all. Now that the Autobots have discovered that their human friend is alive _and _currently suffering from amnesia, as humans called it, there was no doubt that the Autobots would stop at nothing to help Sandra remember everything she has forgotten. Therefore, it would ruin the chances of being able to defeat the Autobots.

"What's the matter, Lord Megatron?" Starscream sneered. "Worried that your petty little plan will fail?"

Megatron glared at the seeker. "Silence, Starscream! The plan is far from failing, we must find a way to make sure she will not ever be able to remember who she really is." But the question is: how?

That's when Megatron remembered.

Given that Sandra is the Autobot's closest human friend they were very protective of her and would never, ever, hurt her no matter what.

So why not find a way to use the girl for the Autobot's downfall?

"Soundwave? Where is the human girl?"

"In the training room. With Rumble and Frenzy."

"I see." Hope began to rise within the Decepticon overlord's spark. "Is it possible to manipulate her into thinking she has always one of us?"

"Chances are 99.5% positive. Query: Have the girl's memory reprogrammed?" droned Soundwave.

Megatron smiled. The plan was going well as they speak.

In the Training Room, Sandra's POV

"Nuh-uh! I think violence would be so much better if the fighting is done right!" I said, realizing recently that I have a thing for action.

"Well, duh! Action is always great if the fighting is done right!" said Frenzy.

"Who cares! As long as there's lots of energon coming out of those Autobots bodies it'll be worth calling action!" said Rumble.

"C'mon, sis! Let's continue practicing with your swordsmanship," said Rumble.

I smirked and readied the two swords I was wielding. "Let's do it!"

Because I was so busy practicing with combat I didn't realize that someone had entered the room.

"Megatron requests to see the girl," said Skywarp as he lifted me off from the ground.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you two later," I waved as I was been taken out of the Training Room.

"What does Dad with me?" I asked.

Skywarp shrugged, "He didn't say anything, only that I bring you to the med bay."

By the time we arrived in the med-bay, Dad and Soundwave were inside.

"My dear, how are doing?" Dad asked.

"I'm doing fine, so why am I in here?"

"Well, it appears we know how to help get your memory back."

My eyes widened.

"Really? It's not going the hurt, right?"

He chuckled. "No. It will not hurt, but we are going to have to put you in stasis in order to do the procedure."

"O-oh. Uh, okay." I swore I felt I pricking sensation on my neck and before I knew I was started to black out.

"No worries, my dear child. Everything will come to you once you have awakened." Was the last thing I heard Dad say before I was out like a light.

Third POV

Megatron smiled evilly as the young human slowly began to lose consciousness and eventually was out mentally like a light.

"Let the reprogramming commence!"

The Ark, Third POV

The entire Ark was silent. So silent that if you dropped a pin in the hallway it can be heard all the way at the end of the hall.

The only reason that the entire place was quieter than a graveyard was because they were worried. Worried about their amnesiac friend.

It was an oath they made to Sandra's creators that they would keep her safe from harm. But now, the most inevitable thing to happen was to have her lose her memories AFTER a battle. How will they be able to explain to her creators when they give a call to ask how Sandra is doing only to find out that their own daughter does not remember them? It is definitely something no one would want to experience.

"Optimus, we have to get her back soon! Primus knows what else Megatron would do to manipulate Sandra into thinking we're her enemies!" said Bumblebee frantically. He still blamed himself for not carefully watching Sandra during that battle.

Optimus sighed, "Bumblebee, I know how you feel about this situation, we all feel the same way as well. Unfortunately, until we know for sure that Sandra is safe and unharmed, we cannot deliberately storm into the Decepticon base."

"Those 'Cons better not lay a servo on 'er or else I'll tear their limbs apart!" Ironhide growled as he beat a fist into his servo.

Everybot agreed. Now it was a race against time to rescue their friend _and _help recover her memories before her creators find out or have her forever believe herself to be a Decepticon.

Decepticon Base, Third POV

Sandra was lying on a berth in the med-bay. She currently had some wires stuck onto her head and was wearing a purple colored headband. The headband was actually a device that would make sure that the reprogramming was intact and prevent her from regaining her memories. She also wore a black choker with a Decepticon symbol pendant.

To say that Megatron was pleased would be an understatement.

"It is time for you to awaken, Sandra." He then evilly smirked. "Or should I say, BlackStar?"

"BlackStar" started to stir, her eyes slowly opening. Only her eyes were not brown.

They were Decepticon blood-red.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! How will the Autobots react when they see that their friend has been brainwashed? Stay tuned to find out! And please R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Sandra No More

Decepticon leader smiled as he watched BlackStar ruthlessly slashed through drone after drone with the twin energon swords she was given.

True that BlackStar had always loved violence when she "was"an ally to the Autobots but to actually see the very same girl as a merciless warrior was a surprise...at least it was to the other Decepticons.

"BlackStar," Megatron purred. "you're training is over."

"Okay Dad," the girl responded and walked up to Megatron, who proceeded to bend down and pick her up.

"I must say you never cease to amaze me, my dear. I hardly recognize you as the very same girl we rescued from the Autobots.

BlackStar growled, "Don't ever mention the Autobots in front of me!"

Megatron smirked. _It appears that the reprogamming had worked better than I expected. It won't be long before the Autobots will be defeated._

"I understand, sweetspark. You'll get you chance, I promise you that." Megatron lowered BlackStar down, who had an evil smile on her face before running off to do whatever she desired.

Megatron watched BlackStar run, with evil gleaming in his optics.

_Soon, my dear. Soon._

BlackStar's POV

Those Autobots will pay...pay for what they have done! It was already bad enough that the Autobots were the Decepticons' enemies but that memory...it was too much.

Flashback

_A girl stood in front of what used to be her home. It was nothing more but burning debris. Tears streamed down the little girl's face as the horrible monsters that destroyed her home, her family, laugh at the poor human's misfortune._

_ "Awww...would you look at that! A poor little crying sparkling!" One of them jeered._

_ "How pathetic!" Taunted it's yellow counterpart._

_ "Useless!"_

_ "Cybertronian sparklings aren't as useless as you are!"_

_ "You shouldn't even be alive!"_

_ "Stop...stop it..." the girl sniffed as the robots jeered, taunted, and laughed at her._

_ Until a streak of light zoomed by and hit one of the monsters in the chest. Streak by streak they were being pelted with, until the leader of the group called a retreat and flew away. The small girl turned to see another set of robots coming toward her, the gray one kneeling down to look at her. She cowered, not wanting to be killed._

_ "Do not worry, little one. I'm not here to hurt you." _

_ Surprised, the girl looked up to meet her savior's gaze. "Who...who are you?"_

_ The grey robot smiled at her before answering._

_ "I am Megatron."_

Flashback ends

Some tears slid down my face as I remembered that fateful day. There is no way in the fragging Pit am I going to let the Autobots off the hook like that, I want to see them suffer painfully. Suffer until the very last pulse of their spark.

"Hey, Black! You okay?" I heard a voice call out to me.

I turned to see both Frenzy and Rumble look at me with concern. The only thing I did was nod my head.

"Awww...it was about that day again, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head again.

"C'mon, girl you shouldn't think so much about it! And besides, the 'Cons are going to launch another attack soon. Come with?"

Of course I would never miss the opportunity to give the Autobots what deserved. I gave an evil smirk.

"Definitely." Both twins smiled, grabbed my arms and ran off to wherever we're going.

Third POV With the Autobots

All the Autobots drove as fast as they can to whatever place the Decepticons have decided to attack in. It wasn't only because they wanted to stop their enemies but also because they knew that she was definitely going to be with the Decepticons.

_The only way for us to be able to bring her safely back is to have some of the Autobots retrieve her without alerting any of the Decepticons, first priority is to distract the Decepticons, _Optimus thought by the time they arrived to their destination.

What they soon realize was that by the time they arrived at the factory the Decepticons attacked in, Sandra was nowhere to be found. So now the only option left was to send a group to look for her.

"Bumblebee, as much as we all want to bring her back you need to calm down!" said Brawn.

"I know, but I really want to her to remember all of us. It's already painful that she lost all her memories and to be manipulated by the decepticons."

"Well, then we better hurry up an-GAH!" Cliffjumper couldn't finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by a stray shot to the shoulder.

Turning toward where the blast came from, the minibots' optics widened in shock.

Standing above them was a familiar Chinese teen with a smoking Cybertronian pistol in her hand. She was wearing a black and dark puprle sleeveless top which bared her midriff, a black mini-skirt with dark puple at the fringes of the skirt, black robotic-looking boots, a pair of black arm warmers, and a slightly brighter purple colored headband.

Much to the shock of the minibots, she was also wearing a Decepticon choker around her neck...and the pupil of her eyes are blood red.

"Sandra? Why-?" BlackStar fired her gun at the Autobots again, despite taking some damage they tried their best to dodge her shots.

"What's gotten into you, Sandra? Why are you attacking us?" asked Windcharger.

The girl growled and put the gun away. They were starting to worry when Sandra wasn't moving, only glaring at the minibots at where she was standing.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" asked Gears as he walked towards her. Before he could get any closer, BlackStar suddenly pulled out an energon sword and slashed Gears acrossed the chasis. The minibot cried out in shock and pain before falling on his knees. Grinning, she kicked the fallen minibot back to the others, showing no remorse for what she had just done.

"Let us dance," she taunted as she pulled out another energon sword.

It was no easy task for the minibots, as they did not want to hurt their friend despite the fact that she was attacking them. One by one the minibots fell, as a result from the damage inflicted by the pair of energon swords.

"Sandra, stop! This isn't like you!" shouted Brawn as he firmly, yet also gently gripped on BlackStar's wrist to prevent her from slashing at him with his swords.

"Why do you call me by that name?" she snapped.

"What?" Brawn was temporarily stunned by her question, given BlackStar time to break free from his grip and slash at him with her swords, causing him stifle a cry of pain. Satisfied that she was able to bring him to his knees, BlackStar kicked the green and gold Autobot, forcing him to the ground.

BlackStar's POV

I laughed as I watched as the Autobots fall to their knees in front of me.

"Do you Autobot fools honestly believe you can defeat us Decepticons?" I sneered.

One of the smaller Autobots, who is yellow colored looked at me with shocked, yet pleading optics.

"Sandra, please don't do this! This isn't like you, please snap out of it!" He pleaded.

I glared at him for using that name, it sounds so pathetic.

"My name is not Sandra, she no longer exists. I am BlackStar!"

Third POV The Minibots

_I am BlackStar!_

Bumblebee couldn't believe that she had just said that. She isn't BlackStar, he just knew she wasn't. Those fragging 'Cons had brainwashed her!

"BlackStar-No, you're name is Sandra and you are our friend!"

BlackStar rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-lese!"

She kicked Bumblebee in the chasis, the robotic boots she was wearing made the kick hurt like the Pit. He looked at her with pain-filled optics, which made here laugh.

"You're so pathetic!" she taunted.

The taunt hurt his spark but he swore that when he saw BlackStar, he also saw a ghostly figure of Sandra with her glasses, black zip hoodie and skinny jeans just the way she was before this whole situation had occurred. The figure was also smiling at him.

_Bumblebee...Autobots..._

No! Sandra was still there, he just knew it! Unfortunately, he was broken out of his thoughts when BlackStar pointed her gun at him, ready to end his miserable existence.

"Die, Autobot."

The other minibots were helpless to do anything as the teen squeezed her finger on the trigger.

"NO!"

As if a miracle, the gun was shot out of BlackStar's hand. Rubbing her hand, she turned to glare at the leader of the Autobots, accompanied by the other Autobots.

"Sandra, stop this right now." ordered Optimus Prime.

"My name is BlackStar! Get it right, idiots!" she spat. All the Autobots reeled back at the cold tone of her voice.

"Okay, what the frag have those Decepticons done to you!" growled Sunstreaker as he made his way toward BlackStar. A streak of purple light struck right between the Autobot and human. Everyone turned to see the Decepticons making their way toward the Autobots.

"You don't think we'd let you run from this battle did you, Autobots?" Megatron sneered.

Before anyone could react, Laserbeak swooped down and picked BlackStar up by the shoulders and flew away with the human.

"I'll let you off this time, Prime. But I hope you enjoyed your interaction with your human!" He taunted as he took off to the skies.

Optimus could do nothing but watch as the Decepticons took off. He couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt that their closest human friend had attacked some of the fellow Autobots.

"What did those slagging 'Cons do to 'er?" growled Ironhide.

"Why would she attack us?" asked Mirage.

"That wasn't the real Sandra! She was brainwashed!" shouted Cliffjumper.

There was nothing for the Autobots to do but return back to base, have all the wounded be repaired and to later discuss the sudden change of events.

Later

Bumblebee had returned to his quarters right after he was repaired and is free to leave the med bay.

He just couldn't bare to be with anyone at the moment, not after what had happened earlier.

It hurt. That was the only thing he could think right now, it hurt. It hurt when she had ruthlessly attacked him, it hurt when she taunted him, it hurt when she kicked him right in the chasis.

But it hurt the most that he wasn't able to protect her and now she has come to believed that _they _were the enemies.

It really was all his fault.

Turning to the side, he noticed that there was a holo-pic right at the table. Turning it on, his spark sank when saw what the holo-pic was.

All the mini-bots in the group picture, with Sandra sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. She also had a smile on her face.

Saddened by his friend's fate, he felt some coolant fall on his cheeks.

"Sandra...why...? Please come back...we-I really miss you..." he cried.


	7. What Dreams Can Tell You

Sorry! Only a filler chapter today. But don't worry, we will be getting somewhere in the next chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

><p><span>Bumblebee's POV in the Ark<span>

_The landscape was nothing more than a barren desert, with the sky _

_ "Hey Bee!"_

_ I turned around and smiled to see Sandra at a distance, waving both of her arms to get my attention. I ran to my friend, happy to see her safe. The sand crunched beneath my pedes as I ran to her. By the time I was close to her something inevitable happened, the entire scenery changed. The desert was now nothing but rocky landscapes and the sky was dark purple. What happened next terrified me the most. Several black tentacles appeared and wrapped around Sandra, pulling her away._

_ "Bumblebee!" Sandra shrieked in terror, tears pouring from her eyes. I transformed and drove as fast as I can since the tentacles were dragging her away pretty fast, unfortunately I couldn't go very far because an invisible barrier suddenly formed in front of me. Feeling helpless, I just transformed and watched in pure terror as Sandra was dragged into a dark foggy mist._

_ "No one can save you now, human. You are mine," a dark voice taunted evilly. Sandra stared at me with wide, tearful eyes as she was dragged into the mist._

"NO!" I found myself sitting straight up from my berth, apparently getting myself out of recharge. Venting, I realized that what happened was only a dream, but the fact still remains that Sandra was still missing.

Sandra is still alive, of course, but now instead of the nice, music and Transformers loving girl she was replaced with a violent and cold person under the designation of BlackStar.

It didn't matter that Sandra-no, BlackStar had hurt us. Sandra was still there, underneath the evil personality and we will not stop until we bring Sandra back along with her memories.

Even if physical force will be needed.

BlackStar's POV at the Decepticon base

_I am aware that I was dreaming right now, but now I found myself wandering myself in the pitch __black. Great, just great, what the hell am I suppose to do in here._

_ "Well, it looks like the evil bitch has finally made it," I heard a voice that strangely sounds just like my voice say. I scowled and turned to wear the voice came from._

_ In front of me was a girl that looked just like me, only she was wearing a pair of black and blue eyeglasses, a small white sweater, a flower shaped crystal necklace, a blue tiered shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with an iTouch inside the pocket along with the earphones wrapped from behind her neck, and a pair of purple converse shoes. What made me scoff in disgust was that the girl had an Autobot pin on her sweater._

_ "Look who's talking, Autobot loser," I sneered._

_ She scoffed, "Like that will ever offend me. I mean seriously, why the Pit would you wear something so skimpy just to fight in a battle?"_

_ "Shut up you bitch!" I snarled, running up to punch her. Only instead my fist went through her and she disappeared as white mist. I turned back to see the white mist materializing again._

_ "Seriously? Don't you realize that I'm nothing more but just a figment?" she asked._

_ I curled my hands into fists, "Who the hell are you?" _

_ The girl just folded her arms, "Duh! I'm you, whose real name is Sandra."_

_ "You are not me! You have an Autobot symbol on your sweater!"_

_ Sandra rolled her eyes, "So?"_

_ "I am a Decepticon! I would never, ever be with the Autobots!"_

_ "I won't lie when I say I like both Decepticons and Autobots, but you have to realize that you are being manipulated by the Decepticons, the Autobots would never hurt you," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

_ "That's a lie!" I screamed._

_ "De-ni-al..." she answered with a sing-song voice. Primus, how I hated her._

_ I was glaring at the girl now, "__I am not and never will be an Autobot! I am a Decepticon and __most definitely not a loser like you!" I sneered._

_ Sandra gave me a confident smirk, "You can deny it for all you want. But the fact remains that I am you. The real you." She answered before disappearing for good in white mist._

By the time I woke up I found myself inside my room. So it was a dream, yet it feels like it's real.

_Oh please! Like I would ever be with the Autobots, _I thought. Yet I couldn't help but think about what "Sandra" said was true. The Autobots _didn't _hurt me when they saw me. In fact, they looked relieved to see me. Something was definitely not right.

I decided to push away the thoughts for now and pack my shoulder bag with everything I need before going on my solo mission later in the day.

I have a feeling that bringing all my stuff will be very important.


	8. Memories

AN: Junior year sucks. That's all I have to say, it sucks so much that it caused me to lose inspiration.

Author Replies:

**Dark Maiden95: **She'll come back to her senses, just you wait! ;)

**Decepticon Skywhip: **LOL yeah she's not going to be one happy camper when she does...

**kcbr0202: **Here it is! :D

**Transformers girl 1234: **(1) Breaking Dawn, huh? I've never watched it so I didn't know that happened. (I'm indifferent to Twilight) :P (2) You have no idea how much I hated myself for doing that to 'Bee. (3) Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"Stupid Autobots and stupid dream. There's no fragging way I was ever an Autobot ally," I grumbled to myself as I trudged along the forest.<p>

If it was not obvious enough, the dream I had was bothering me since morning and I could not help but realize that my so-called real self was right about some things. For starters, none of the Autobots had the intention of hurting me when they saw me _and _they were clearly worried when I fought against them. Whatever it was, it made me unsure of who's telling the truth and who's not. I didn't have time to ponder such nonsense when I saw a green Jeep and a black Toyota driving along the dirt road.

"Perfect." I smirked to myself, getting ready to prevent those two Autobots from discovering our next plans. Pulling out my gun, I slowly began to point it the two Autobots. Waiting for the right moment to shoot, and waiting...and waiting...yes, perfect...

BOOM! BOOM!

Both the Autobots swerved off the road, transforming and in a battle position. Such fools, I continued shooting at them, if I could just keep this up they DEFINITELY won't be able to spy on us for the plans.

"Fragging 'Cons, show yourself!" The black Autobot shouted, pulling out his own gun. He probably thought that I was the other Decepticons because he aimed WAY above my head. As much as I know that I won't die from being shot, I most definitely do not want to die from being crushed by fallen trees. So I had to dodge any trees that happen to fall in my direction or try to shield myself if they fall dangerously close to me. Apparently the trees must have made me visible to the two Autobots because they saw me with widened optics (except the black mech had a visor on, but you know what I mean!) and shocked expressions.

"Sandra? Is that you?" The green Autobot asked me.

With no desire to be taken as a prisoner, I started to run off deep into the forest. Unfortuantely, the shoulderbag I was wearing got caught in one of the branches causing me to stumble and drop the bag in the process. Swearing to myself, I started to go back to get it back, but seeing that the two Autobots were approaching I had no choice but to leave it and run.

"Sandra, wait! Come back!" I ignored the cries and kept running. I currently didn't care if they take my bag with all my things in there, I won't allow myself to be captured! And besides, I could just find a way to get it back the next time I'm sent to secretly obtain information from the Ark...

Third POV

"Sandra, wait! Come back!" Trailbreaker shouted at the retreating girl. Ignoring his calls, the teen kept running until she was practically hidden from plain sight. The black mech sighed, they have to report back to Optimus about Black...Sandra's sabotage.

BlackStar. No Autobot would ever want to use that designation to address their closest human friend, Sandra is and will always be Sandra. Of course, sometimes they would call her by their own self-proclaimed nicknames whether Sandra liked it or not.

"Hey, Trailbreaker look at this!" Trailbreaker turned to see Hound holding onto a black shoulderbag. It was obviously Sandra's since whenever Sandra was carrying a bag she usually never takes it off. "It looks like it has all her things in it, she must've dropped it when we started her."

"Well, either way we have to report back to Prime. Even if we didn't catch her we still have something of hers to bring back."

Both Autobots transformed and rushed back to base. It didn't really matter that they were caught off guard . What mattered was that they had obtained what is taking them one more step to getting their friend back.

At the Ark

Optimus was staring intently at the screen of Teletraan-1, trying to figure out what the Decepticons were up to. He was brought out of his thoughts when Hound and Trailbreaker pulled up and transformed.

"You both are back early. Have you discovered what the Decepticons are up to?"

"No sir. While on patrol we were caught in an attack," said Hound.

"The Decepticons?"

"No...it was Sandra."

The Autobot leader took a deep, shaky breath. As much as he wished to deny that their friend would intentionally harm them, under the circumstances as a result of previous events forced him to accept the truth.

"She got away after we discovered that she was the one who ambushed us. But we did manage to obtain something that belongs to her." Hound pulled out the black shoulderbag that Sandra had dropped when she fled.

"That is a good item to retrieve from her. But I believe we're going to need more to convince Sandra that we speak the truth."

"No need, Optimus." The three Autobots turned to see Bumblebee running up to them and taking the bag. "What's inside is all the proof we need."

BlackStar's POV

Stupid Autobots. If they hadn't fought back and discovered I was their attacker I would probably have my bag right now with my iTouch. Right now I am so fragging bored!

Well whatever, Dad was still glad that I had at least prevented the Autobots from trying to spy on us. Though we are aware that the Autobots are going to find out sooner or later.

Right now I'm sitting here waiting as the other Decepticons were working on...well, whatever the slag there making. I obviously don't have a care in the world as long as it will work, and I know it will work.

"Do you really think the Autobots are going to show up? I mean, c'mon they're guarenteed to lose anyway!" I asked.

"Patience, my dear," said Dad. "In due time I will allow you to inflict pain on those you wish for them to suffer the most."

I smirked, I already who _they _would be. As if it was a coincidence I see the familiar alt-forms of the Autobots driving our way. Perfect, a great opportunity to taunt the Autobots some more. I was cut off from my self-gloating when a gun shot went off, golden light just narrowly missing my right side. I turned to glare at whichever Autobot was so stupid as to shoot me when I saw who it was.

That yellow Autobrat who went by the name Bumblebee. I must be going insane or something because I could see by the look of his expression that he seem to _regret_ shooting at me. Regret? Really? I turned to Dad, who only gave me a smirk and nodded his head, gave me the approval to take him down. Pulling out my twin energon swords I jumped down right in front of him, intending to show no mercy.

"Sandra, I don't want to fight you," he pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is BlackStar!" I growled. Why do these annoying Autobots insist on using my old name? My new name doesn't sound pathetic! "Oh, you don't want to? Gee, you're a lot more pathetic than I thought! Come on and fight me, I dare you!"

"No," Bumblebee spoke in such a firm and stern voice that even I was caught off guard by the sudden change in tone. "You're name is Sandra, S-A-N-D-R-A! And I will not fight my sister!" He transformed and drove off into a nearby forest, leaving me in the dust.

"Hey, get back here you fragging coward!" I shrieked as I started to chase after him, vaguely aware of the firing gunshots that were made from behind. The forest was pretty thick so I used my energon swords to cut away at the tree branches that were in my way. I angrily cursed at that yellow Autobot for making me chase him and now making cut my way through. By the time the annoying foliage was out of my way I found myself...completely lost in the middle of a forest.

"Where the slag are you?! Come out and fight me you coward!" I shouted, hoping that Bumblebee and his other short friends would show up anytime soon. They didn't, and I was start to become angrier and angrier until I heard something that sounded like...

Music.

As the drums were beating in the song, I was quite confused as to what was going on...until the song start:

_aa murasaki iro no hikari no naka ni yureru UFO _

_yume ga sameteiku asa gojihan no _

_me ni utsuru shuuen kimi wa UFO _

_atarimae desu ka _

What? No it can't be...

_akireru hodo merciless _

_mukishitsu no shinzou _

_yami no naka mogurikomu _

_oto no naka kakenukete uchuu o yurasu _

_atama no naka wa translucent _

_nasu sube naku kieteiku ikutsu mo no hoshi_

_makiokoru confusion tomete misete yo _

It was, it was that song...

_kimi o kakushimashita doko ka kakushimashita _

_kioku no umi de oborenai you ni to _

_kimi o sagashimashita jibun wasuremashita _

_boku datte uchuujinsa yakusoku wa kieta _

_kimi o kakushimashita kimi o wasuremashita _

_rekishi no naka no kimi no sugata wa boku ga tsukutta gensou de _

_hikaru sen o sashite himitsu no naka nozoku _

_shisen kankaku terepashii de kimi no kotoba ga mimi o kizamu _

_itamu mi o toshite shikakeru puroguramu _

_gurei kankaku houkai eraa midare hajimeru imi no rhythm _

Of course I know that song because...because...

_kowareteku machi no naka sakasama o mita _

_saigo no toki wa kono hoshi de _

_owarenai yurusenai yakusoku no basho _

_ima owaraseyou _

It's a song from my iTouch...and...and...

_yokome ni mita sono sekai wa _

_(ai ga) _

_kisekiteki na hodo aokute _

_(mieru toki) _

_hirugaeshita sono tsubasa wa _

_(boku wa) _

_itsuka kiita tenshi no you _

_(kawaru yo) _

_ima kono te ga todokeba _

_boku wa kieru darou _

_kimi no sono te to tomo ni _

_uchuu ni kieru darou _

_mitai mirai mo nai keredo _

_koroshitai omoide dake ga _

_semai uchuu hirogatte _

_hajikeru Astral Domination_

It's by a group that my family and many of my friends never listen to or ever heard about! Vocaloid! Wait...what's going on? What am I saying? I couldn't ponder anymore questions as I felt my head starting to have a dull pain.

"Astral Domination? How...?"

"So you do remember the song."

I looked up to see Bumblebee and his fellow minibots _finally_ deciding to show up at this time to outnumber me. I scowled at them.

"So I know what the name of the song is, big whoop! What's your point?"

"Our point, is that this song is from the very same device that you would always carry to listen to your music," grumbled a red and blue Autobot, folding his arms. "We know you, Sandra. Everyone knows how much music means to you."

"Pfft, that's a real pathetic attempt to trick someone if that's what you're doing . Why don't you fight me, just because I'm outnumbered doesn't mean I'll surrender easily!"

"Oh, I'd love a good fight against a Decepticon," said the red counterpart of Bumblebee. "But you're no 'Con, Sandra."

"Well, I'm no Autobot either!"

"That's where you're wrong Sandra." A gray minibot with red arms walked toward me. "If you're truly not an Autobot then would this really mean nothing to you?" He asked holding out one of his arms. When he opened his servo I noticed that in the center of his hand was a small Autobot symbol that was small enough to pin on a shirt as a badge. Before I could respond the dull ache in my head shot up sharply and before I knew it I started to see a vision.

Flashback

_A fifteen year old girl walked inside Optimus Prime's office. Apparently, the Autobot leader wanted to discuss with her about something in private._

_ "You want to talk to me?" She asked, wondering if she was in trouble._

_ Optimus simply smiled down at her. "Yes, little one I only wish to have a chat with you. Don't worry, you are not in trouble."_

_ The girl simply let out a sigh of relief as she hopped onto his hand and he placed her on top of his desk._

_ "Sandra, it's been a year since we've known you. For us it's time so little yet what you have done for us has made you earn a place in the Autobot army."_

_ "Really?" Sandra was speechless for quite a while. "But I'm just a human and a lot of times I had to keep myself from getting killed from the Decepticons!"_

_ "I have to disagree, you're selfless acts of bravery is all to prove that you are a brave soldier at heart. Not to mention how you have managed to reach your way into our sparks."_

_ Sandra frowned, "I don't talk a lot and I don't like doing so either, so I really don't understand how I am able to be really close to all of you."_

_ "That may be true yet you are kind and gentle though at times you can be quite impulsive and __sarcastic." Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at Sandra's pouting expression. "These qualities are exactly why everyone trusts and care about you. We all feel that you are more than just a good friend, you're a part of our family."_

_ "Wow," Sandra breathed. "I guess those fanfics don't lie."_

_ "Agreed, that is why I want to present this to you." He held out his servo and Sandra saw a brooch sized Autobot symbol._

_ "Optimus, I-"_

_ "Sandra Ai-ming Lin, will you accept the rank as an Autobot?"_

_ Said girl was speechless, but not before she smiled._

_ "Yes, Optimus, I accept."_

Flashback ends

By this time the dull pain lessened a little but nevertheless still very painful. I was no longer able to concentrate on who to attack due to the headache, and I was breathing quite heavily.

It can't be true! That girl can't be me, I'm not an Autobot! No, I'm not! Yet it seems logical, the girl looks just like me...oh, what is going on?

"Windcharger I think it's working." I heard the purple mech with an orange hood say, I'm surprised especially since he's quite pessimistic...oh, Primus what is wrong with me?!

"L...liar..." I rasped through the pain in my head. "You're all just trying to trick me."

"We're telling you the truth, Sandra!" Bumblebee insisted. "You can never forget about all of us. Not with this!" He held out what appeared to be a crystal necklace in both of his servos. Each crystal was diamond shaped and definitely not of any crystal on Earth, they were also each in a different color.

That did it. The searing pain became completely unbearable and I was hit with another vision.

Flashback

_After a day of swim practice and tutoring Sandra was very exhausted. Today was her birthday and the only thing she wanted to do for rest of the night was reading Transformers fanfiction and going __on Deviantart, watch Transformers, read manga, drawing, and listen to music until Saturday morning. While she was reading the second volume of _Imadoki! _her phone went off with a ringtone that tells her that she has a new message. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was from Bumblebee._

Please come outside

_Wondering why he would come at around ten at night she walked out of her room and slowly walked down the stairs to the living room and walked toward the front door. _

_ Outside and one the sidewalk in front of the house was the yellow bug._

_ "Geez, 'Bee if you had to come this late at night to talk to me it must be very important."_

_ "You could say that," said Bumblebee as he transformed and knelt down in front of his human friend. "See, since it's your birthday we want to give you this." He held out a box with a satin red bow on top and placed it on Sandra's hand. Wanting to savor the ribbon, Sandra slowly pulled on it and opened the lid of the box. Sandra gasped at the marvelous sight._

_ It was a crystal necklace, though the crystals were unlike any see had seen before and they were all in a different color._

_ "Bumblebee, this is beautiful!" Sandra gasped._

_ "Well," Bumblebee scratched at the back of his head. "We minibots thought that Earth crystals seem too...normal for a gift so we decided to use Cybertronian crystals instead."_

_ "I can tell," Sandra giggled. "All the colors of the crystals represent each and every one of you guys!"_

_ "Well, what great way to show how much we care for our sister?"_

_ "But you're the only one here."_

_ "Heh, well you know how proud they are. They just don't want to ruin their tough image."_

_ "You guys are so sweet." Sandra went up to Bumblebee to give him a hug, who was more than happy to accept it._

Flashback Ends

Why is this happening to me? Have I been deceived this whole entire time?

No! That can't be, I'm BlackStar and I'm a Decepticon!

But those visions say that I'm Sandra and I was always an Autobot!

As I mentally fought I started to see more images starting to slip before my eyes and the pain was just too much!

Aaaaagh! Someone help me!

Third POV

The minibots watched in concern and alarm as the girl suddenly cried out in pain and was gripping her head. From where some of them were standing they could see her eyes spontaneously switching color from Decepticon red to normal brown. It also didn't help that she was breathing heavily.

"Help me..." BlackStar (or Sandra) managed to gasp out. "It hurts!"

From behind BlackStar Brawn knew that he had to do something. If this keeps us she may as well hurt anyone within her range or worse, herself. Of course as a proud mech he would never outright admit that he couldn't stand such an idea. While making sure that their friend was...preoccupied at the moment Brawn silently activated his holoform. His holoform made him look like a buff military soldier with silver hair. He wore a dark green sleeveless shirt, tan khaki pants and black boots. He was also wearing a pair of gray fingerless leather gloves. Slowly, he walked up behind her and picked up a long, slightly thick wood stick. Even if he didn't want to do it he really didn't have a choice.

"Hate to do this kid, but I gotta." Brawn then brought the stick down on her head, knocking her out cold. His holoform then disappeared and he caught BlackStar before she crumpled to the ground.

"She's not going to be happy once she wakes up," Powerglide pointed.

Brawn laughed, "Airhead could get mad at me for all she wants but she's going to thank me for it later." He gently cradled her like a fragile china doll so as to not jostle her to much.

All the minibots walked until the forest cleared and by the looks of the scene in front of them the Decepticons have retreated. And like the sparkless cowards they are they would intentionally leave their human friend behind.

"Too bad the Decepticons got away. At least we have Sandra back," said Sunstreaker.

Ratchet took BlackStar in his servos and scanned her body to make sure she suffered no internal injuries.

"She's still functional, though their might be a slight chance that she suffered a concussion." The CMO glared at the silver, gold and green Autobot. "Was it necessary for you to knock her out?"

Brawn held up his servos in defense. "Hey, if airhead started having some sort of breakdown you'd probably do the same thing too!"

"Breakdown?"

"Yeah, when we tried to convince Sandra that she's with us she just suddenly cried out," said Windcharger.

Ratchet sighed, "I see, well at least we got Sandra back. The least we could do now is go back to the Ark and keep an eye on her."

All the Autobots transformed and drove off. Some were happy that they managed to stop the Decepticons in time, while others grumbled about not being able to kick the 'Cons sorry afts all the way back to Cybertron.

But overall they were all happy and relieved that they were able to get their friend back.

Later, at the Ark

All the other Autobots were waiting impatiently while Ratchet was keeping BlackStar under medical watch and studying why she reacted the way she did during the day. Finally, the CMO along with Wheeljack and Perceptor came out, the later holding onto the same purple headband that BlackStar was wearing.

"Well?" Asked Cliffjumper.

"It appears that while Sandra was suffering from what humans call 'amnesia' the Decepticons had decided to take it upon themselves to manipulate her to fighting for their cause."

"What does that mean?"

"See this thing that Sandra was wearing?" Wheeljack held up the headband. "When they were reprogamming Sandra's mind to think she was a Deceptcion they put this on her head."

"The headband is all but a mere device intended to send electrical impulses to her cerebrum to ensure it that what Sandra perceives is no illusion and must accept what her processor tells," finished Perceptor.

Some of the Autobots stared blankly at the scientist.

"In other words, the headband is a device that prevents Sandra from regaining her real memories. Thus enforcing her brain to think that the false memories are true."

"What?! Those fraggers, I'm going to rip their sorry sparks out of their chasis for messing with our human!" snarled Sunstreaker.

"Cool it, Sunny! Ratchet's not done explaining yet!" said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker eventually calmed down but not before grumbling about "not calling him Sunny".

"Apparently, with the plan to lure Sandra away from the Decepticons and successfully convince her that the Decepticons were lying to her the whole entire time I'd say it worked pretty well. All it took was a look at her belongings to remind her of the strong bonds she formed with us. Unfortunately since it was strong enough to trigger her forgotten memories her brain impulses tried to overcome the impulses from the device causing her to suffer pain in her processor. However the blunt force applie to Sandra's head allowed her true memories to overpower the device's control."

"So does that mean...?"

"Well I can't be certain yet but she may return to normal." Ratchet smiled, an act that only a few like Sandra have seen him do. "Though I can guarentee that she is not going to be one happy person when she wakes up."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Astral Domination, <em>the song belongs to Vocaloid.

The next chapter is going to be the last so cross your fingers and hope that it will be awesome! Oh, and feel free to read any of the stories I have written.

Please R&R!


End file.
